gleethebelovedharmonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Skeletons In The Closet
Skeletons In The Closet ' '''is the 5th episode of Glee: The Beloved Harmony. Story '''Avery P.O.V' Earlier the morning, my mom called me. We are going to have a family dinner and I need to bring my boyfriend. She didn’t even ask if I have one or not. But she was right with one thing, I am not getting any younger and I need someone to spend my life with. But I don’t know if I’m ready yet. Marriage and having your own family is a really huge step and I don’t know if I could handle that because responsibilities and obligations come with both of that. I went looking for Devon and ask him a favour. The kiss in the auditorium was a mistake. I love it but it was a mistake. I don’t want him to think that I’m in love with him so I was going to explain that to him plus, a favour to pose as my fiancé in front of my mother but I couldn’t find him. I asked some of his faculty friends about where he was and they said he was sick. But the dinner was later that night so I decided to go with PLAN B; ask Tobias instead. “Hello Toby! Good morning!” I greeted as I entered his clinic. I sat in front of his desk while he was checking some school records. “What’s up, Avery?” he said with his cute and adorable British accent. And oh my god, his dimples are so perfect. “Seems like you’re doing a lot of work” I pointed out since he wasn’t making eye contact, at all. “Yup, I’m checking family medical records of transfer students and freshmen. And by the way, one of your students, Maribel doesn’t have family medical records but her sister has records. Can you ask Maribel or contact her parents if that was intentional?” he asked, still not making eye contact. What a workaholic. “Yeah, sure” I replied. “Toby, can I ask you a favour?” He finally looked at me and smiled. “What is it?” “Can you come with tonight in my family dinner?” I asked. My mind was racing at that moment. What if he says no? My mom will kill me and tell the whole family that I will be alone forever and end up as a nun somewhere in Southern Africa. “Sure but why me?” he asked, obviously he was confused. I took his hand and looked up. I didn’t know how to explain it but I really need him. “I want you to pretend that you’re my fiancé” I replied, with my calm and persuasive voice. “Sure, I will do anything for you Avery. And maybe I won’t have to pretend anytime soon” Tobias said, chuckling. At that moment, I realized that he was actually serious about pursuing me but I hate to break it but I’m not ready for commitments yet. “I’m sorry but I’m not ready to be in a relationship yet” “That’s alright! I could wait” he giggled and smiled at me. His smile was so genuine and sweet. I am so honoured to see him smile like that. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Christopher P.O.V “Ms. A, can I have this moment to sing a song?” I asked Ms. Avery who was just organizing sheet music in the corner of the room. I’m ready to do this, I’m going to swallow all my pride and do this. I know she’s still in love with Aaron but it’s better that she knows what I’m feeling. “Sure, Chris!” she said. I stood on the center of the choir room and made eye contact with Jennifer. “Jennifer, will go to the Halloween Dance next week with me?” .Jennifer’s face turned red and she almost said her answer but I stopped her. “Stop for a minute, I need to sing for you first before you say your answer” I added, winking at her. “I know you know this song so feel free to sing with me” There you come with your big, blue eyes And I'm so sure you got me mesmerized. So sure I'm just about to fall for you But you don't even try and catch me, so I I sang, pouring each emotion of love and pleasure for Jennifer. She stood up beside me, waiting for her turn to sing. Last week, she said that before we could sing a duet I need to win her heart first so this must be it. SUCCESS! I pick myself up, I pick myself up, boy You might be falling, But I think I better not My hearts still mine I'm gonna take my time But, don't leave cause there's something about me and you She sang and I could feel a bit of hesitation in her voice but WHO CARES, I’m still singing a duet with the most beautiful girl in school. Willow, Tyler, Isabella and Lucas started dancing around us and I could feel their support for my feelings for Jennifer. You gotta stick around Stick around, round Oh, you gotta hang round, If you wanna find out, If its love, baby Real love, love baby, We found You gotta stick around We both sang in perfect harmony. Her voice was smooth as silk and my voice has a bit country tone and just as smooth as hers causing our perfect harmony. Harmonies wasn’t the only perfect thing between us, I think we’re perfect for each other, too. Any other guy would fall at your feet, They all think I'm crazy, But they're nothing like me, Ive always been the kind to think things out And I'm kinda wondering what you're all about So I, I sang, more fierce and begging to hear her after my part. I want to make her feel wanted because I know she’s been through a lot and a little appreciation from me would help. I want to know her better and I want to be closer to her. I make my mind up, I make my mind up But, boy you gotta know, That I'm not in a rush I'm a fun girl, Not a dumb girl So, just wait a minute Til I get you all figured out She sang perfect pitch. She’s so perfect and I just want to hear that voice every waking hour. She held my hands and started tango-ing with me. I didn’t really know how to tango but she’s helping me learn it with every step. You gotta stick around Stick around, round Oh, you gotta hang round, If you wanna find out If its love, baby Real love, love baby, We found Yeah! We sang together. Every member of Glee Club started dancing ,too. You gotta stick around Stick around, round Oh, you gotta hang round, If you wanna find out If its love, baby Real love, love baby, We've found You gotta Stick around. There you come with your big brown eyes and So sure you got me mesmerized Stick Around “So , Jennifer William, will you go to the Halloween Dance with me?” I asked her for the last time. There was silence and no one dared to make a sound. “Ofcourse Chris!” Jennifer exclaimed and hugged me. I felt complete and begging for more from her but I know my boundaries so let’s stick to the hug. ________________________________________________________________________________ Kristen walked to Maribel and Samuel who were having a conversation in the hallway. “Hello Freckles and Samuel!” “I’m not afraid to Avadra Kedrava your ass” Samuel threatened Kristen. “Leave us alone” Maribel held Samuel’s hand and pulls him. “Let’s just go” Kristen rolled her eyes. “Hey Samuel, wanna make out?” “No” , he replied “Okay, stay fat. See if I care” , Kristen glared at Samuel. “Come on Kristen, he’s not even fat”, Maribel objected. “Can you just stop hating?” “She’s right”, Samuel declared. “Hate is...it's too easy," he said. His face calm, calmer than it has any right to be, his eyes not wavering from Kristen, like he's so completely sure of what he was saying. "Love. Love takes courage”, he added, smiling at Maribel. _______________________________________________________________________________ Avery sat beside Melinda in the audience, alongside with the students of Beautiful View High. The two didn’t say any words to each other and they just sat there quietly. “Ladies and Gentlemen, here is our new Glee Club, The Beloved Harmony!” Principal Stern introduced enthusiastically. The curtain opens revealing The Beloved Harmony. They were arranged by pairs with Jasmine and Darian in the front center. Lately I been stuck imagining What I wanna do and what I really think, time to flow out Be a little inappropriate Cause I know that everybody's thinkin' it'' when the lights out Jasmine sang as she did very sexual choreography around Darian who was just standing there. She used Darian like a stripper pole and kept eye contact with the male audiences. Shame on me To need release Uncontrollably Lucas sang, winking at the male audiences. The male audiences didn’t notice because they were paying attention to the sexy girls doing some very promiscuous choreography. I wanna go all the way Taking out my freak tonight I wanna show All the dirt I am running through my mind Jennifer sang with The Beloved Harmony as each pair dry humped each other. The male audiences cheered, irritating Kristen. Melinda glared as Kristen, making the blonde bitch uncomfortable. She felt like Melinda wanted her to ruin the performance. Maribel was about to sing when Kristen stood up and interrupted the performance. “Stop! O-M-G that’s the most irritating song I’ve ever heard. You guys sound so try-hard” the evil witch commented. Isabella walked to the center front and looked at everyone. It seemed like she had something to say but she couldn’t find the courage to say it. She walked towards Jennifer and whispered something to her. They started whispering with everyone. “Raise your hand if you’ve been bullied by Kristen Mustafina” Jennifer exclaimed, keeping an eye on every student. Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side Cause the moment you arrive they leave the table Calling me everything but my name Need I remind you again just call me Bella How would you feel if you running home crying Lock yourself in your room, don't want anyone to see ya While everyone's having fun outside, and you're telling yourself Isabella sang as Jennifer talked to her schoolmates. A few students raised their hand, some were afraid. “Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life, but define yourself” Jennifer said, pointing at those who raised their hands. “Join us here if you want to stand up against those people who make you suffer in this school!” Jasmine announced, joining Jennifer. Kristen looked uncomfortable. All eyes were on her. I won't let it get to me no more I don't wanna feel this way I can't believe I let it go so far No no, it's not okay What do you know about me? Do you wanna know what I think? Mean girls, mean girls I'm a just comb you outta my curls Mean girls, mean girls You no longer run my world Mean girls, mean girls I'm a just comb you outta my curls Maribel sang with The Beloved Harmony. They were holding hands as Jennifer and Jasmine gave their schoolmates a pep talk. An overweight girl joined them, alongside a skinny and pale girl. Samuel held hands with them and gave a comforting smile. “Chris Colfer once said that when people hurt you over and over, think of them like sand paper. They may scratch and hurt you a bit, but in the end, you end up polished and they end up useless. I want you all, you who suffers everyday because of bullying or whatever, I want you all to remember that" Jennifer exclaimed. “Some people won't be happy until they've pushed you to the ground. What you have to do is have the courage to stand your ground and not give them the time of day. Hold on to your power and never give it away. Don’t let Kristen or any other bullies get your power” How would you feel every time you go to school Someone's looking at you weird calling you a loser All these girls wearing bubble-gum pink Guess I didn't get the memo Cause they're laughing at my blue shirt Well I hope you feeling good about you treating someone you know like a perfect stranger Cause it's easier than standing by my side Lucas sang with all of his heart. He was trying to send a message to the audience. A message to stand up against bullying. Jennifer and Jasmine walked backwards and held hands with their friends. I won't let it get to me no more I don't wanna feel this way I can't believe I let it go so far No no, it's not okay What do you know about me? Do you wanna know what I think? Mean girls, mean girls I'm a just comb you outta my curls Mean girls, mean girls You no longer run my world Jennifer and Maribel sang with The Beloved Harmony. More and more students joined them in their revolution to stop the bullying at their school. “Wow, your kids are winning the hearts of this stupid people” Melinda remarked “I wonder how you became an educator” Avery rolled her eyes and joined the group she founded. Who do you think you are Loud mouth, cafeteria star Maybe somebody was cruel to you So you think that's what you're supposed to do One day, it might be you When you need a friend, but you no longer cool When everyone leaves when you walk in the room I just hope they forgive you Lucas and Jennifer sang, aiming at Jennifer. Kristen rolled her eyes but obviously she was becoming emotional. She didn’t want to pretend anymore. There’s more story behind that bitchy layer of hers. I won't let it get to me no more I don't wanna feel this way I can't believe I let it go so far No no, it's not okay What do you know about me? Do you wanna know what I think? Mean girls, mean girls I'm a just comb you outta my curls Mean girls, mean girls You no longer run my world Mean girls, mean girls I'm a just comb you outta my curls Mean girls, mean girls You no longer run my world They all sang as one. Kristen walked out with her evil minions as the student bodies cheered for The Beloved Harmony. Samuel was so happy that he couldn’t help himself from hugging the first person on his sight; and that person was Maribel. Darian rolled his eyes at the sight of Maribel and Samuel hugging, which was noticed by Lucas. ________________________________________________________________________________ '''Jennifer P.O.V We were eating our lunch in the far-end of the cafeteria when Kristen and my ex-friends stood in front of our table. I was so annoyed because they weren’t saying anything and obviously we are not going to say anything to those bitches. “Oh hey there Back Acne Treatment Club. Nice day, isn’t it?” she greeted “Yeah, until you showed up” Jasmine rolled her eyes. “Oh shut up Ms. 9/11 2012” Jennifer glared at Jasmine. I stood up and walked right in front of her. “What do you want?” I said as I folded my arms. She smiled at me and looked straight through my eyes. It was like she was looking right through my soul. “You still love Aaron, do you? Poor little Jennifer” she said, mocking a child’s voice. “Na. He’s all yours. Enjoy his spaghetti noodle schlong” I replied, rolling my eyes. “Leave us alone, Kristen. We didn’t do anything to you” “Ooops, are you scared of Kristen’s little games?” Kristen smirked. “Messing with people’s lives is not a game” “Boo slut, I can do whatever I want” she replied, making a kissy face. “Bye residents of loserville!” she exclaimed as she walked away. It gets better. It seems hard, you know, I think being different is always gonna be a tough climb. There's always gonna be people that are scared of it. But at the end of the day you give those bullies, those people, that are so ignorant, if you give them the power to affect you, you're letting them win. And they don't deserve that. What you're doing by being yourself is you're keeping it real, and you're being really brave. I’m not afraid of Kristen anymore. “Hey Kristen, we wrote a song about you!” Lucas yelled at her. Kristen turned around and looked at us. “Really?! I’m so glad that you losers are using me as an inspiration and treating me like a goddess of popularity” she replied with a tone like she was superior to everyone else. “Yup, it’s called ‘Bitch in Uniform’. You’re welcome” Lucas said sarcastically. We all laughed and gave Lucas a high five. That is what I like about Lucas, he wasn’t afraid of anybody. He’d been through a lot of things and he used those experiences to be stronger. I would snog him if he was straight. _______________________________________________________________________________ Jennifer P.O.V “Hey Jen!” somebody yelled while I was walking to the parking lot. “Wait up” I looked around and saw Aaron, running towards me. I knew that he’s the bitch who cheated on me with my bestfriend but I just couldn’t move and continue walking. I still have feelings for him that no one can replace. He’s my first love. “What do you want?” I asked, with a tone of anger. “I just want to say sorry. I know I apologized like a million of times but I’m ready to say it a gazillion times more so you can just forgive me” Aaron said, with his puppy-dog eyes. God no, I’m not falling for those again. “I forgive you. Happy?” I rolled my eyes. “I forgive you but I haven’t forget what you did” “Jen, please. I still love you” he said but I ignored it because I’m not falling for everything he says. I walked to my car without looking back, and as I drive away, I'm hit with a sudden wave of sadness. But it's a distant kind of sad - like when you look at your Barbies and realize you don't want to play with them anymore, because you're growing up and you've moved on, and in your heart you know it's time to make room for other things ________________________________________________________________________________ Lucas P.O.V Darian just got out of his class and I immediately ran into him to get some scoop of gossip or drama. Drama is gay people’s Gatorade and I was freaking thirsty. “Hey Darian, can I talk to you for second?” “Sure Lucas. What is it about?” he replied, looking at me eye to eye. It was like he was staring at my soul and he looked like he was in a bad mood. I really need to get into the bottom of this Glee-lationship. “Darian, I’ve been noticing your stares at a certain person. So tell me, do you like Maribel?!” I exclaimed out of excitement. He looked shocked... and disgusted. Maribel is a very beautiful girl and I didn’t expect Darian’s reaction would be like that. “Are you kidding me?” I laughed. “Then why are you always staring at her? And then when she interacts with Samuel, you just glare at them” He rolled his eyes at me. “You know what? Leave me alone Lucas” My eyes widened. My brain was exploding with thoughts. I’d been reading it all wrong. “Darian, I think I know what’s happening. I’ll always be here for you if you need to talk it out, I’ve been through what you’re going through right now” I knew it. The moment he talked to me two weeks ago about how I could manage being bullied everyday for being gay made my gaydar tingle. Maribel and Samuel always sit together and all along those romantic stares were for Samuel not Maribel. Lucas Anderson, you’re a genius. _______________________________________________________________________________ Darian P.O.V “Darian, I think I know what’s happening. I’ll always be here for you if you need to talk it out, I’ve been through what you’re going through right now” Lucas said as I walked away from him. My mind was racing, my heart was beating fast. I couldn’t take it anymore. It’s really hard not being true to yourself and everyone. It’s really scary to go through all the bullying, gay slurs and all those homophobic things people do. I don’t want those to happen to me. I didn’t know where to go. I had two more classes before school ends and I just wanted to go home and cry myself to sleep. I just couldn’t take it anymore. I want to be myself but I can’t. I’m a coward. This wasn’t about loving Samuel anymore, it’s about being me. I’ve been closeted for so long that I’m trying to fool myself that I’m actually straight. There's a whole n'other conversation going on In a parallel universe Where nothing breaks and nothing hurts There's a waltz playing frozen in time Blades of grass on tiny bare feet I look at you and you're looking at me I was in the choir room crying, alone. Everything’s going to be hell. Lucas is the King Of Gossip and he will for sure tell everyone he knows about me being gay and in no time the whole school will know it and my life will be ruined. Could you beam me up, Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it Probably just stare, happy just to be there holding your face Beam me up, Let me be lighter, tired of being a fighter, I think, a minutes enough, Just beam me up I walked to my car and as I drove home, a sudden desire to die struck me. But I’m better than that. Death is not an option in anything. I immediately ran to my room and kneeled on the side of my bed. I started praying, begging God to hear and make everything better. In my head, I see your baby blues I hear your voice and I, I break in two and now there's One of me, with you I felt dead inside. I need to let this out, I need to talk to someone. But with who? At that moment, I realized that my only real friend is my rival, Jackson. Jackson is intelligent and arrogant but he’s understanding and caring. If I need someone to talk to, it would be him. So when I need you can I send you a sign I'll burn a candle and turn off the lights I'll pick a star and watch you shine I checked my bag for my phone but it wasn’t there. I checked everywhere but it wasn’t there. I guess I left it at school. The urge to him couldn’t wait so I ran back to my car and drove back to school. Just beam me up, Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it Probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face Beam me up, Let me be lighter, tired of being a fighter, I think, a minutes enough, Beam me up Beam me up Beam me up Could you beam me up I turned the radio up of my car and it wasn’t working. I looked left and right to see if there are any incoming cars and there weren’t any. The stop sign is in red so I stopped and tried to make the radio work. I hit it several times and the frequency went haywire and loud. I gave up and started driving. I heard a loud bang and my head was aching. My vision was getting more blurry as a second passed. I tried moving but I was paralyzed. I could see a light and my head was getting lighter like I couldn’t feel it anymore. I heard sirens and I could feel some liquid running through my face. The light was getting brighter and I felt safe. _________________________________________________________________________________ Jackson P.O.V I was in the library with Harmony and we were waiting for Darian but he never came. I started reading a book called The Perks of Being A Wallflower for my English Review Essay while answering Harmony’s questions about her math homework. I usually feel annoyed when people ask me too many questions but Harmony never seems to bring that vibe on me. Being around her makes me feel calm and less stressed. After her last question, I went reading the book again and my mind started blowing up with thoughts and ideas for my future. My dad wants me to go to Princeton, Harvard or Yale to have a good career. And if I don’t get a good career, I won’t be able to buy a big house and bunch of cars. And if I don’t have a big house and bunch of cars, girls won’t be attracted to me. And if girls wouldn’t be attracted to me, I’ll be alone forever. My life is hell right now, there’s so much going on and the pressure to be the perfect son is so overpowering like it’s taking over me. But, when I’m around Harmony, I couldn’t feel any of those pressures. I just feel happy. Could that be love? I don’t want to fall in love. In fact, I refuse to fall in love. I need to study and study and study and eat and study first. I would do anything to impress my dad. But yes, I think I’m in love with Harmony. But then again, I refuse to fall in love. And now I know why they invented words for love, why they had to: It's the only thing that can come close to describing what I feel in that moment, the baffling mixture of pain and pleasure and fear and joy, all running sharply through me at once. “Hey Jackson!” she exclaimed. “Can you help me this?” Harmony asked if I could help her with her algebra problem. A warm, tickling touch crashed me back to earth. Maybe it sent me straight to heaven. Either way, it dragged me out of hell. She was poking my cheeks, how cute. Thanks Harmony, I just need you to be so cute so I could fall out of love. NOT. ________________________________________________________________________________ Willow P.O.V I was walking in the hallway, with a sad look because honestly, I couldn’t find a reason to smile. My real parents died when I was younger and now just thinking about going to lose another person who guided me in my darkest hours is going to leave me. Us. Everybody. Lucas suddenly jumped right in front of me. He had a very big smile and the spark in his eyes made me smile a little. “What’s up Lucas?” I greeted. “Hey Willow-bear! Wipe that sad face and we’re going shopping!” he exclaimed. “But seriously, wipe it off; it’s making me sad too” “I’m not in the mood, Lucas. I hope you understand what I’m going through” I said. “You can go shopping with Harmony” “Come on, Willow! I’m your bestfriend and you are my bestfriend, I’ll always be by your side no matter what so if you’re scared, tell me. If you need to cry and scream, then do it. Here’s the reality, Willow: I want to be by your side. If you want to go to the mall stark naked so you can show the world your scars, then let me hold your hand. If you want to see your mom, then tell me that too. I may not always understand, but damn, Willow, I’ll try. It gets better!” Lucas said and as usual, he knows how to make me feel better. Lucas is my guardian angel. He’s always there when no one else it and he tries his best to cheer people up even if his life is not that perfect as well. I hugged him tight and made him feel that I appreciate everything he does for me. “I love you, Lucas. Thanks for always being here for me” “Willow, we’re not just friends. We are family, in my heart. I love you too” Featured Music *'Stick Around '''by ''Ariana Grande and Graham Phillips. Sung by Christopher and Jennifer *'I Wanna Go' by Britney Spears. Sung by Lucas Jennifer and Jasmine with The Beloved Harmony *'Mean Girls' by Rachel Crow Sung by Maribel, Willow and Darian with The Beloved Harmony *'Beam Me Up '''by P!nk. Sung by Darian Next Chapter in Glee: The Beloved Harmony It's Halloween time and the kids of The Beloved Harmony are in the mood for some dancing! ''I want you to want me I need you to need me I'd love you to love me I'm beggin' you to beg me "Isabella Dawne Leyva, will you go to the Halloween Dance with and make this man in front of you the happiest guy on Earth? " Tyler asked, taking Isabella's hand and kneeling in front of her. He kissed her hand and looked at her with his big mezmerising eyes. I was looking for a breath of a life A little touch of a heavenly light But all the choirs in my head Say no... "Where's Darian?" Samuel asked Jennifer, begging for an answer. Maribel held his hand and whispered, "Everything's going to be okay" "He's still going through operations" Jennifer answered with tears flowing from her eyes. It's astounding, time is fleeting Madness takes its toll But listen closely, not for very much longer I've got to keep control "Lucas,right?" a voice behind Lucas said. Lucas turned around and was shocked by the boy right in front of him. "Antoine! What are you doing here?" he asked the very handsome young man was wearing a cape, resembling to the Phantom of the Opera. Antoine smiled. "I came here to meet the very endearing boy I've been chatting online with for the past month. Nice to finally meet you, Lucas" Videos Category:Episodes